Summer Breeze
by bblove47
Summary: "I miss you." He whispered. She stared right in his eyes and spoke, "I've always been here. It's you who left." Castle leaves for the Hamptons with Gina. What will happen if Beckett shows up?


**I don't own Castle, Just the plot. (:**

**This IS my first Castle fic so please let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy & Review please!**

* * *

><p>It was sunny and warm at the Hamptons. Gina and Alexis were sitting by the pool, tanning. Rick Castle was writing his latest novel, <span>Heat Rises<span>, when he heard a knock at the door. Assuming one of the girls ordered pizza, Richard grabbed his wallet and opened the door to find Beckett standing there.

They looked at each other in silence till Castle finally broke the silence, "Kate, what are you doing here?" Before she could answer Gina and Alexis walked inside, "Richard darling, who's here?" Kate shuddered at her voice as well as her question. Once Alexis identified the visitor she let out an excited yelp and dashed toward her, "KATE!" as she hugged her tightly. Kate smiled and put her arms around her while Alexis led her in the house. Castle was frozen in place. _Why was she here_? Alexis sat down on the couch and was updating Kate on her life, a smile plastered across her face. Rick was drawn out of his trance by Gina wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him.

Immediately he looked at Kate and could instantly see the hurt flash across her face and tears fill her eyes. "Gina, why don't you and Alexis go down the beach for a bit. I'll catch up" Gina smiled and grabbed Alexis' hand and dragged her but not before Alexis asked, "What about Kate?" Kate still has not said a word since she showed up on his front step, "Lex, I really need to talk to her." Kate looked out the window and grimaced. Alexis nodded and walked out of the house. He didn't move until he couldn't hear their giggling anymore.

He turned and stared at her. He finally went and sat down on the couch next to her. He saw a tear run down her cheek. He grabbed her hand as she went to wipe it away. She looked away as he whispered, "Kate…" She looked at him and finally spoke, "I broke up with Demming" He looked her up and down, "When?" She ripped her hand out of his grasp, "The day you asked me to come here". He looked down and then back up, "why?" She got up and he went to grab her hand but she turned, furious, "Why does it matter?" He got up in her face, "Because if it didn't, you wouldn't be here." She pushed his chest but he barely budged, "Because I thought you were serious about me coming here." He stared at her and shouted, "I was!" She rolled her eyes and let out a laugh, "Ha! Yeah until Gina came in the picture again!" He held her waist and pushed her slightly up against the wall, "Is that what this is about? Gina? really?" She looked up, her eyes piercing into him, "I was willing to give up everything to be with you." He pushed even further, "You were going to leave for the summer to

Be with me?" She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes, "I can't seem to be away from you." He touched her face, "what would you do if I kissed you?" He breath hitched, "I'd hope you meant it." He moved a strand of her hair away from her face. He starts to lean in when she turns her face. He sighs in frustration and lets her go. She walks to the couch and begins to speak, "you're not a cheater Richard." She sits down on the couch and puts her face in her hands. He sits on the coffee table in between her legs. He grabs her hands and she looks up at him, "I miss you." He whispered. She stared right in his eyes and spoke, "I've always been here. It's you who left." He placed a finger under her chin and made her meet his eyes once more, "I love you, Kate." Before she could answer he pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. After a minute she started to kiss back, melting into him.

They were quickly interrupted by Gina's shreek, "what is going on here?" followed by Alexis laughing. Kate and Rick broken their kiss, bright red from embarrassment. They both stood up and Gina walked over and pushed Kate while screaming, "you little tramp! You just can't understand boundries! You had your chance! He's mine!" Kate let out a whimper and yelled, "Gina, I love him!" All four of them fell into silence. Eventually Gina turned, letting a tear streak down her face and looked at Castle, "I'll be out of the house in an hour." She looks up at him, "I'm so sorry Gina." He said. She smirked at him and said, "Rick, I knew I didn't have your heart. It was great while it lasted." She turned to Kate and put out her hand, "Take care of him. You're a very lucky girl." Kate nodded and smiled as Gina walked out of the room. Rick walked over to Kate and hugged her close.

Gina left an hour later. The couple walked out on the beach, both taking of their shoes to let the sand in between their toes. They walked hand in hand, looking out at the ocean and smiling with each other. Alexis met them up the beach with a huge smile across her face, "What are you smiling about Lex?" Kate asked. Lex looked at both of them and laughed, "All I got to say is, It's about damn time!" They all laughed and continued to walk toward the pier. Castle pulled Kate close and kissed the top of her head, "so how long are you staying?" she looked at the both of them, "Til whenever you two leave." They all smile again. Rick grabbed her face and kisses her sweetly, "I love you" She smiles, "I love you too" They kiss again, just as the summer breeze sweeps in.


End file.
